N'Jobu
N'Jobu is the posthumous antagonist in the 2018 Marvel film Black Panther. He is a former Prince of Wakanda who planned on selling vibrainium on the black market to ignite a global revolution. He is also the father of Erik Killmonger. He was portrayed by Sterling K. Brown. History Growing Up with T'Chaka N'Jobu started off as the younger brother of T'Chaka as they both grew up to become legendary figures of Wakanda, with T'Chaka serving as its King while N'Jobu became an agent of Wakanda's intelligence force (known as War Dogs). As the days go by, N'Jobu met an American woman during a mission in California and fell in love with her, fathering their son Erik. As Erik grew up, N'Jobu tells him about stories of Wakanda and their origins, claiming that the sunsets are the best there of the world. Betrayal However, N'Jobu grew disillusioned towards T'Chaka's isolationist policies, as he believes that they were doing more harm than good. Deciding that the only course of action was to initiate a global revolution, N'Jobu decided to betray his brother by revealing his country's existence to black-market arms dealer Ulysses Klaue and helped him infiltrate Wakanda in order to steal some vibranium. Unbeknownst to both N'Jobu and Klaue, T'Chaka had learned about his brother's treachery from his confidant Zuri, who previously disguised himself as an American citizen named James in order to gain the Prince's trust. When Klaue's attack resulted in the deaths of several Wakandan citizens (including W'Kabi's parents), T'Chaka made his way to the United States and confronted his brother. Death During the encounter, N'Jobu learned about Zuri's true identity and tried to kill him, only for T'Chaka to force himself to kill N'Jobu in order to save Zuri's life. T'Chaka and Zuri then proceeded to return back to Wakanda, leaving Erik behind along with N'Jobu's diary. This event is what led a grieving Erik to vow revenge on Wakanda for abandoning him and causing his father's demise. Legacy N'Jobu being (dishonorably/unjustly) murdered by his brother, T'Chaka; led to his son N'Jadaka, becoming a ruthless and vengeful individual. Although he did not live live to see it, N'Jobu's dream of ending oppression for people of African descent came true; via his nephew, T'Challa who ended Wakanda's isolation from the rest of the world. Personality Unlike most Wakandans, N'Jobu was not a traditionalist at heart; which led him to question his home nation's isolationist policies, and later, when he fell in love with an american woman and fathered a son with her, named N'Jadaka. Despite being a rogue and an extremist by nature, N'Jobu was also a compassionate individual who had a heart of gold, witnessing people of African descent being oppressed, whom he sees as his people; led him to betray Wakanda (albeit reluctantly) seeing as how he not only betray his nation to fund a war against the world at large, feeling that to be the only way to liberate people of African descent, but he was also willing to eventually subdue all countries and rule as a benevolent dictator. Due to his training as a War Dog, N'Jobu was cautious, to the point of being slow to trust others, but was willing to put his life on the line for individuals who he had indeed come to trust. Ultimately, unlike his older brother, T'Chaka, N'Jobu never allowed his fear to cloud his judgment, he also (correctly) saw T'Chaka as nothing more than a coward, who had the ability to help others but chose not to (regarding Wakanda's isolationist rule). Although he did not live live to see it, N'Jobu's dream of ending oppression from people of African descent came true; via his nephew, T'Challa who ended Wakanda's isolation from the rest of the world. Abilities Navigation Category:Spy Category:Male Category:Black Panther Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Spouses Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Saboteurs Category:Master Manipulator Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wrathful Category:Mastermind Category:Marvel Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Evil from the past Category:Servant of Hero Category:Monarchs Category:Criminals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Smugglers Category:Hegemony Category:Jingoist Category:Businessmen Category:Scapegoat Category:Xenophobes Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Necessary Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Honorable